


Черепа и шкуры

by Walter_K



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 04:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20860592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K
Summary: — Она правда отдала тебе свой костюм?





	Черепа и шкуры

**Author's Note:**

> черепа (и рога на них) у Серафимы в длс и у Лары на костюме почему-то разные, поэтому автор позволил себе некоторые фаноны касательно их происхождения  
Предупреждения: неграфичное описание убитых животных

— Она правда отдала тебе свой костюм? — с сомнением спрашивает Софья, недоверчиво щуря ярко-голубые — совсем отцовские — глаза. Кузнец трудится без устали даже с наступлением сумерек, и звон молота о раскалённый металл отдаётся всполохами искр из потрескивающих в костре поленьев, пока над Долиной проступают первые звёзды. 

Лара поднимает на нее взгляд, с секунду молчит, а потом — ее руки не перестают двигаться — снова возвращается к неприятному процессу снятия шкурки с кролика. 

— Отдала, — отвечает она. — Это большая честь для меня.

— Так уж и честь? — хмыкнув, говорит Софья. — Баба Яга не была ничьей святой. Напротив — она была страшной до дрожи в поджилках сказкой, которую рассказывали детям, если те плохо себя вели. Много ли тут чести? — Она недовольно смазывает приставший к влажному от крови пальцу кусочек шерсти.

— Тебе тоже рассказывали? — Лара бросает на нее быстрый взгляд. 

— М-гм, — нехотя кивает Софья, словно не желая продолжать разговор на тему, которая все же ее задевает. 

— И что же, ты тоже ее боялась?

Софья недовольно поджимает пухлые губы:

— В детстве — нет. А потом... — Она задумывается на мгновение, почесав шею и испачкав ее, потом берет новую тушку. Где-то вдалеке слышен вой одинокого волка. — Потом это стало тревожным суеверием. 

— В которое все продолжали верить.

— Послушай, — выдыхает Софья. — Если десятилетиями народ считает, что какое-то место опасно, значит, так оно и есть, а мой народ слишком дорог мне, и подвергать отца лишнему беспокойству я тоже не стану. 

— Значит, ты все еще ее опасаешься? Даже зная, что она — просто слабая старая женщина, живущая в одной из хижин в Геотермальной Долине? — Ларе сложно поверить, что эта сильная, бесстрашная охотница и воительница сейчас признается ей в такой слабости. 

— Может, и так. Все ужасы Долины греха — на ее совести. Но я ее не виню. Каждый ведет свою войну так, как умеет. 

Лара молча кивает. Кому, как не ей, об этом знать. Тянутся минуты. Через четверть часа, когда последняя тушка подготовлена для просушки, Лара вдруг спрашивает:

— Хочешь взглянуть?

— На что? — непонимающе переспрашивает Софья.

— На одеяние Бабы Яги, — с некоторым озорством улыбается Лара.

Софья гордо вздергивает подбородок, полагая, что Лара проверяет ее. Неслыханно.

— Уж тебя-то в ее одеждах я не боюсь. 

*

Хижина Лары освещена только двумя масляными лампами: одной над дверью и одной — у кровати. Костюм Бабы Яги — туника, подпоясанная кожаными ремешками, мягкие сапоги из шерсти, в которых, должно быть, можно ступать совсем бесшумно, высокие замшевые наручи, жуткого вида рогатый череп — лежит на сундуке. Софья перешагивает порог вслед за Ларой, подходит к сундуку и кладет ладонь на гладкий лоб черепа. 

— Прекрасный экземпляр — огромный, дикий, непокорный зверь, не чета другим. Сложно изловить. Хороший выбор. — Она уважительно гладит его, проводя ладонью сверху вниз. 

Лара бросает на нее заинтересованный взгляд. 

— Теперь ты видишь, что у вас с Серафимой больше общего, чем может показаться. — Она скидывает подаренную Яковом куртку Потомка, снимает шарф и принимается через голову стягивать майку-хенли. На секунду через ткань ее голос звучит приглушенно. Волосы, убранные в хвост, немного растрепываются, и она поправляет его, затягивая повыше. — Жесткая, непокорная женщина, способная поставить на колени множество мужчин, — произносит Лара, отбрасывая майку на кровать. 

Теперь на ней только верх спортивного белья, но Софья не отводит взгляда — напротив, мажет им по плечам, груди, животу Лары. На долю секунды задерживается на шраме на боку. 

— Скорее всего, это сохранившийся череп пещерного льва с прикрепленными оленьими рогами. Рыси и снежные барсы, которые водятся в Долине и на советской базе, намного мельче. Хотя, может, и в самом деле просто очень крупный зверь или даже последний выживший в этих нетронутых краях реликт доисторической эпохи, — объясняет Лара, пока надевает тунику и затягивает ремешки. — Ну а когти, конечно, медвежьи, — Лара шевелит пальцами, изображая костлявые конечности Бабы Яги, и Софья улыбается ей — и в неверном свете масляной лампы от ее медных волос, красивых губ и столь редкого расположения у Лары сводит низ живота.

— Существо, собравшее свой облик из собственных кошмаров. — Софья берет в руки череп, подходит совсем близко и осторожно, но уверенно надевает его Ларе на голову. — Из-за той боли, что ему причинили, желавшее выглядеть так устрашающе, чтобы наводить ужас одним своим именем. — Она убирает с черепа руки и скользит ими вниз, по шее Лары. 

— Ему это удалось? — Лара кладет ладони поверх Софьиных, задерживая их там, и, чуть улыбаясь, вглядывается в яркую светлую синь ее глаз. 

— На каждое предание найдется свой охотник, — отвечает Софья — и целует ее.


End file.
